Operation Vocaloid!
by naruto10rox
Summary: what will happen when vocaoids come into the afterlife? READ AND FIND OUT!  yes it is my first fanfic, it may suck... DONT YELL AT MEE!  please review, you dont know how much it means to me!
1. Chapter 1

"YOU!" Yui stomped towards Hinata with a disgust look on her face. "You're the one who dumped all of my sheet music in the boys bathroom toilet!"

"Y-Y-Yui! I'm not the one who put them in the toilet! And how would you find out if it was in the _boys_ bathroom."

"Why you little….!" Yui took Hinata in a German Supplex that her and Otonashi practiced over and over again in the soccer field.

He hit the ground so hard it sounded like you dropped a building on a 1,000 foot slab of concrete. Hinata was in a beetle position saying "OW!" over and over again while rolling on the floor. It certainly seems she has gotten stronger.

"Yui! Shouldn't you be practicing for the next Operation Tornado? You just came up with a new song….. um, "Little Braver" was it? You did sound a little flat on the second chorus when you sang it to us." Yurrippe informed her. She was trying to stop the ruckus in the main room. She was getting a little annoyed; after all they were trying to discuss a new operation.

"R-right, Yurippe-san! Sekine and I will work on it. C' mon guys!" She stormed out the room with Sekine, Hisako, and Irie still pretty ticked off that she didn't get to finish Hinata off. But you could hear Yui and Sekine singing Yui's new song in the hallway.

"OK. Now that that's done with… time to discuss our new operation. I call it Operation Vocaloid!"

Hinata and Otonashi looked around and no one else seemed to be confused. "Uh? What's a _Vocaloid_?" Hinata said like he was stupid (which he is).

"EH? Both of you don't know what a Vocaloid is? Did you own a computer?" Yurippe saw that they were still more confused then ever. "A vocaloid is a VERY popular anime singer. They ARE people and they sing many concerts around the world. They happen to be coming here because Angel has been targeting them very recently."

"But this is the after life. How could they be – you know -... never mind." Otonashi whispered to Hinata making sure Yurippe wouldn't hear him. _I don't think Hinata realized that people could only come to the after life by dying_, he thought to himself. Otonashi looked around and no one seemed confused or surprised that a bunch of popular singers were coming here.

"So if you're not stupid enough, like Hinata, you would already have guessed that we must protect them and bring them to the special hideout in Guild. They will be arriving here tonight at 9:00 PM so be on your guard during Operation Tornado when Angel arrives. Shiina and Takamatsu will cover the east wing. Ooyama, TK, and Noda will cover the west wing. Otanashi and Hinata I'm putting you in charge of our guests in the north wing. Fujimaki and Matsushita 5th Dan, you will cover the south wing. Clear? Good. Operation START!"

They all went to their positions and waited for the enemy, except for Hinata and Otonashi. They waited eagerly in the north wing to see these "celebrities" that EVERYONE knew except them. All of a sudden they heard gunshots in the distance and Yui's voice singing her new song, " Chiisana yuuki da kedo itsu demo koko ni aru yo… ". The operation had officially started.

They jammed out to Yui's new song (of course not following Yurippe's orders) until they saw something in the distance. They heard the sound of a car screeching across the road and they knew something bad was about to come. A small yellow car came hurtling toward them at full speed.

"EH? W-w-wait a minute!" Otonashi screamed, as the car was about to squish them into a raisin. The car did NOT stop at all. It was like they weren't even there. Hinata and Otonashi leaped to the sides trying not to die (even though they would wake up a couple hours later).

The car came to a quick halt and a young girl stepped dizzily out of the drivers seat. She ran to Hinata and Otonashi and started apologizing right away. In the middle of saying "Sorry!" for the 15th time the two back doors opened at the same time, and 7 people literally exploded out of the sides. Hinata and Otonashi had a sweat drop on their foreheads with a 'what the hell just happened' face.

The young girl stood up and said, "Hi! My name is Rin Kagamine. I'm a vocaloid. And so are these people." As she pointed to everyone who just fell out of the car. "A girl named Yurippe said she would take care of us. This is my brother Len. And these are my friends Miku, Luka, Kaito, Gakupo, Akita and Mieko." Rin pointed to each person as she said their names. "It might be hard to remember, but you'll get used to it. Oh by the way, are you Yurippe? By the sound of your screams it sounds like you could be!" She put her hands on her hips and laughed maniacally. She was the only one doing the talking because everyone was still getting up and trying to recover from Rin's horrible driving. After all she was only 14. 

All the vocaloids got up and brushed themselves off. Len and Kaito walked over to where Hinata and Otonashi were on the ground and helped them up. Then everyone else went over to where they were staying and were introduced properly. And it seems Hinata has taken a liking to Mieko. (He is a pervert)

They waited there for about 20 minutes with a lot of awkward silences in between the talking. Hinata said, "I should probably go help the others or else Yuri will be mad at me if I don't help at all!" He left, and then the vocaloids were left with Otonashi. They headed up to the main building and found no one was there yet. So they waited until Yuri and everyone came into the room with buckets of food coupons from Operation Tornado. Yurippe was the first to enter so when she spotted all the vocaloids she yelled, "RIN!" Then went over to hug her. All of the vocaloids got up and she hugged each one of them. Even the boys (she's not acting like herself apparently).

She sat down at her chair and put her feet on her desk with her beret on her head. She was getting serious now. "Ok! Now that we're all here and the operations are over let's get down to business. Vocaloids, you listen too!" They looked at Yurippe, and even they knew she was getting serious. And this was the first time seeing her. "Tomorrow evening we will be starting Operation Vocaloid!" Luka and Miku giggled. "Hey! Listen up! As I was saying… we'll head down to Guild to guard them in the safe room. Angel will probably be following us so the anti-angel traps might be activated. So be on the look out. Don't worry vocaloids we will protect you. I have memorized every trap unlike _Ooyama_ who has forgotten them!… but that's a different story." She stared angrily at Ooyama. He had a sweat drop on his forehead, with his hand scratching the back of his head while laughing softly, trying to avert his eyes away from her stare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my god I feel so bad for not updating this sooner! Urghh! I keep forgetting about my fanfictions! So here's part 2 of "Operation Vocaloid"! (many parts to come) And I'm sorry if it sucks. I did this really quickly after my friend reminded me about it. They will improve but bare with it for now. **

"SO! Where was I… ah!",Yurippe lost her train of thought. "Right so we'll start tomorrow. I guess that's it for tonight. Iwasawa, show our girl guests to their rooms. Otonashi, show our male guests to their rooms. Meet back here at 1900 sharp! Dismissed!"

Iwasawa was the first to get up. She walked over to the couch that Miku, Luka, Rin, Akita, and Meiko were sitting and standing by. There were all conversing when they noticed the dark pink haired girl walk toward them.

"Hey, I'm Iwasawa, I'll be showing you your rooms. As a singer and song writer myself I hope we'll get along well." She smiled at them.

"Iwasawa was it? Hi it's nice to meet you! And you don't have to be so formal. Just treat us like your everyday friends!" Miku was as cheerful as always, but only told her that because she hates talking formally.

"Un! **(a sound of approval) **C'mon on and follow me. Your rooms are next to mine." the magenta haired girl led the way out the meeting place and disappeared with the pop singers.

Everyone else left while the girls were talking and Shiina left with no one noticing (typical of her). All that was left were the boys and Yurippe. Otonashi looked at Yurippe since he didn't want to converse with the boys so much. He only heard of them a couple hours ago so he obviously couldn't give any compliments and he couldn't do what Iwasawa did to get along with the girls, since he was no songwriter or singer. Yuri glared at him and he shuddered, reluctant to walk over to the other couch. He dragged his sorry butt over there and didn't say anything until Gakupo looked up.

"Oh you must be~…."

"I-I'm Otonashi. Otonashi Yuzuru." He bowed and after he realized what a stupid thing that was to do he quickly lifted his head up.

All the boys started laughing. Yurippe was snickering in the corner.

"HEY! I REALIZE THAT WAS SOMETHING STUPID TO DO BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO LAUGH ABOUT IT!", he turned to Yuri, " I HEAR YOU SNICKERING OVER THERE!"

"WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO AWKWARD DO YOU?" She was taking him in a headlock now. She moved across the room so fast, no one even saw her get up. She let go of him and sighed.

"Dammit. What am I going to do with him... OH! Sorry about that you guys!"

Len was frightened that such a girl could hurt a boy bigger than her, Gakupo had no reaction whatsoever and probably wasn't even paying attention, but Kaito was laughing hysterically. To Otonashi, he was just another Hinata. While Len gave off a "Ooyama" vibe, and Gakupo might as well be Shiina's brother **(I'm sorry if Gakupo isn't really like this. I don't know his personality mostly because I don't listen to his songs. Also bear with the other comparisons. It's late and I'm rushing)**.

"So... uh…I guess I should show you your rooms, huh?" He walked awkwardly out of the room with the boys. Len was trying to calm Kaito down since he was still laughing. Yep, just another Hinata. Gakupo nonchalantly treaded behind them.

After realizing that Otonashi had no idea where he was going or where their rooms were he just walked around acting like he knew where to go. After passing the girls dorms and heard that Kaito had calmed down, there was silence. Nothing but the footsteps of the people behind him. He then felt completely awkward and embarrassed since also had no idea where to go.

"So… where are you guys from?"

"Japan. I though all our fans knew where we were from." Kaito said without thinking.

"Haha…Yea, I just forgot for a second there. Do you, uh, know how that small girl with the yellow hair got in contact with Yurippe?" At this point he was just asking random questions but was still very curious as to how they came to the afterlife…from Japan…

"Rin. Rin Kagamine."

"What?"

"Her name is Rin Kagamine. She's my sister! I'm Len Kagamine. I have no idea how she got in contact with Miss. Yurippe. Why don't you ask her tomorrow?"

"Yea, I'll do that."

They were down to the boy's dorm now and Otonashi still didn't know where he was going. But then a light bulb went off in his head. _There are some empty rooms next to Ooyama's and mine! I'm saved! _He walked swiftly to the room next to his. 103. He opened the door to find it just how it should be. Vacant.

"Here is your room. If you need anything I'm right next door in room 104." He went next door to his room and was about to close the door when Kaito stopped him.

"Wait. There are only two beds. There are three of us."

"Figure something out." Otonashi quickly closed his door since he didn't want to talk to them anymore. It's not that they were rude, it's just that he still didn't know who they were.

"Otonashi, are you okay? You look worried." Ooyama was about to go to bed when Otonashi stepped in.

"Yea I'm fine."

He changed and slipped into bed hoping that tomorrow would be better. It turns out that Len slept outside that night.


	3. Sorry guys!

I do not post here anymore and have no thoughts on continuing this story further. In all actuality, this is shit. My writing has improved greatly I would say but I'm not into anime as much as I was in the beginning and there's no point in continuing this.

I do have an account on AsianFanfics though, although it is K-Pop so if you're into that then check out my works there (naruto10rox still being my username) otherwise thank you for reading and commenting.


End file.
